You Belong With Me
by Sarah-Cullen23
Summary: Gabriella thinks Troy belongs with her, but he's already got a girlfriend. Can everyone make Troy see that Gabriella is the one for him? Suck at summaries, sorry.


_Hey guys! I"m sorry that I haven't updated my story in a while but I have no ideas at the moment. So I wrote a one-shot instead. It's not very good, but it's a songfic I guess since it's based off the Taylor Swift song "you belong with me." I hope you like it. Please review!!!_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to HSM. Just the idea for the plot.

* * *

**

Gabriella had been in love with Troy since she could remember. Troy, Gabriella's best friend, was totally oblivious to the way Gabriella felt. Gabriella wanted to tell Troy about her feelings but there were a few problems. One, she didn't want to ruin their friendship and two, Troy always had a girlfriend. Most of his girlfriends didn't intimidate Gabriella and weren't around long, but Troy's current girlfriend Sharpay really got under Gabriella's skin. Sharpay was president of the drama club and she acted like she owned Troy. Everything Sharpay and Troy did together was on Sharpay's terms and if Sharpay didn't want to go to somewhere they didn't go. Gabriella felt small when Sharpay was around and couldn't help thinking that Sharpay wasn't like the other girls. Like maybe Sharpay would be around for a while. Troy and Sharpay had been going out for six months and Gabriella was fed up with having to share her best friend with Sharpay.

"Troy. Hey, are you ready for the big game? Will I see you at the after party?" Gabriella asked. Troy was captain of the basketball team but rarely went to the after game parties because Sharpay didn't like the team.

"I'm so ready for us to beat Highland High. Are you coming to the game?" Troy asked.

"Of course," Gabriella said smiling. "I wouldn't miss it. But you didn't answer my question. Are you coming to the after party after the game at Chad's?"

"Leave it to Chad to plan a victory party before we've even played the game. I can't go," Troy said. Gabriella looked at him and her smile fell.

"I kinda figured. Sharpay doesn't want to go right?" Gabriella said. Why did Sharpay control everything in their relationship? She didn't even get Troy. If she did then she would understand how much Troy loves basketball and how he loves hanging out with his friends.

"Yeah, well she said that he didn't want to hang out with the guys. So I can't," Troy was cut off by Gabriella.

"Why can't you come alone? She doesn't want to come but why does that mean you can't? Your friends miss you," Gabriella said looking right into Troy's eyes hoping she could convince him to come. They hadn't had much time to just talk since Sharpay came along.

"You're right. I'm coming. I don't have plans tonight so I'll be at the party," Troy said. He had missed hanging out with his friends and Gabriella looked upset so of course he had to come. Sharpay would have to understand that he needed some friend time. Gabriella smiled brightly when Troy said he'd come. Troy couldn't help but smile. It was a perfect moment, just Troy and Gabriella. It was quickly interrupted when Sharpay walked up in her short skirt and high heels carrying a huge purse. She looked very dressed up compared to Gabriella's simple outfit of blue jeans, a t-shirt and converse.

"Troy, where have you been? You said that you'd run lines with me. I need to have my audition by perfect. Are you coming over tonight to help me?" Sharpay said looking at Troy. Sharpay looked at Gabriella and wrinkled her nose. Sharpay didn't get why Troy was friends with this girl. She wasn't pretty or interesting at all in Sharpay's opinion.

"I'm sorry Shar. I didn't know you wanted to run lines. I can't come over tonight though. I'm going to Chad's party tonight," Troy said prepared for a fight.

"But Troy. I don't want to hang out with the basketball team. Please come over instead?" Sharpay said giving Troy a sweet smile. Troy looked at Sharpay and was about to give in when Gabriella gave him a small kick in the leg. He looked at her and she gave him a look that told him that he can't just give in.

"I'm going to the party Shar. You don't have to come. I'm just gonna be hanging with my friends. Why don't you run lines with Ryan?" Troy said.

"Fine, fine. I'll go to the party. What time are you picking me up?" Sharpay said. There was no way he was going to the party without her.

"Well Sharpay, I'm just heading over to Chad's straight after the game. I know you don't like to watch the games and you don't like Chad's house so maybe you should just skip the party?" Troy said. He didn't want to deal with her whining the whole time at the party.

"Yeah, Sharpay. It's gonna be pretty lame. Just guys talking and playing more basketball. Totally boring," Gabriella said hoping to convince Sharpay to not come.

"No, I'm coming. I'll be at the game. Well I have a drama club meeting. Bye babe," Sharpay said and gave Troy a peck on the lips. Gabriella tried not to look disgusted.

"Well that didn't go well. I guess I'll have to find a different ride to the party," Gabriella said.

"I know. She's gonna hate the party and complain about wanting to go home the whole time. What do you mean no ride?" Troy said.

"Well I wanted you to go to the party for two reasons. One, to hang out and two, so I could have a ride, but Sharpay's going and you have a small truck," Gabriella said.

"That's okay. There are three seats, I'll give you a ride," Troy said smiling. Gabriella grinned widely at Troy. She was lost in his eyes when the bell rang. They grabbed their stuff and headed to homeroom.

* * *

Later that day, Gabriella noticed several signs for a talent show. She had always wanted to sing in a talent show but had terrible stage fright. While she was looking at the sign, Troy snuck up behind her.

"Hey Gabby. What are you looking at?" Troy said startling Gabriella.

"You scared me," Gabriella said as Troy took the flyer out of her hand.

"The talent show. Are you thinking about entering? I think you should," Troy said.

"I don't know. I want to, but I'm scared of performing in front of people," Gabriella said.

'I think you'd do great. You should be in the show. I've heard you sing before and you are amazing. You could even perform one of your own songs from that huge book of songs you have," Troy said. Gabriella smiled at the compliments. Maybe she should do this. She had the perfect song. She had just written a song about Troy and she wanted him to hear it but not know it was about him. She wanted him to realize it was about him.

"You know, I think I will enter. I can do this," Gabriella said. Troy put his arm around Gabriella.

"Of course you can. And I'll be there cheering you on," Troy said.

"Troy!" Sharpay said as she ran up to Troy. He took his arm off Gabriella and Sharpay claimed his hand when she got to them.

"Did you see the flyers? We are having a talent show. I'm so excited. So what should I do? A one woman show, something with Ryan, or you could do something with me?" Sharpay rambled on. Gabriella just stood there feeling awkward.

"Yeah, I saw the flyer. Gabi's gonna be in the show too. I think you should do something with Ryan. You guys would definitely do a memorable number," Troy said.

"You don't want to sing with me Troy? I bet you have an amazing voice," Sharpay said.

"He does," Gabriella replied without thinking.

"How do you know?" Sharpay asked giving Gabriella the look.

"I've heard him before but he didn't know I was listening," Gabriella answered. She wasn't going to tell them that she went to Troy's one day and was looking for him and heard him singing in the shower. No, too awkward.

"Oh, okay. Well I guess I'll just do something with Ryan. He'll be thrilled. I'm so excited. I can't wait to add another trophy to the trophy case," Sharpay said as though she'd already won. Gabriella looked at Troy and mouthed that she had to go. She gave a small wave and walked away.

The game was over and the Wildcats had won. Everyone was heading to Chad's house. Gabriella walked to the car with Troy and Sharpay. Sharpay got in the passenger seat and shut the door not even allowing Gabriella to get in. Troy waved for her to come to his side of the truck. Gabriella climbed in and was sandwiched between the guy of her dreams and the reason she couldn't be with him. The car ride was silent. Gabriella liked being this close to Troy but wished that someone else would have been in the car with them. Once they pulled up to Chad's house they got out of the car.

"Hey man," Troy said then Troy and Chad did their special hand shake.

"I didn't think you'd show. Hey Gabby," Chad said. He was surprised to see Troy but happy he was there until he saw Sharpay.

"Hi Chad, is Taylor here?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, she with Kelsi and Ryan I think," Chad said.

"Ryan's here. Why?" Sharpay said. Chad didn't approve of Sharpay and wanted to see Troy with someone like Gabriella.

"He's here because I invited him. Why are you here?" Chad asked. Troy smacked him in the arm. Troy knew Chad didn't like Sharpay but he didn't need to be rude.

"I'm here because Troy wanted to come to this party," Sharpay said with an attitude.

Troy headed over with his buddies to play some more ball and Sharpay sat with her brother.

"So you guys have no idea how hot the mascot costume is. I was nearly dying," Ryan said to his friends.

"I can't believe you actually signed up to be the mascot. Speaking of signing up for things, are you gonna do the talent show?" Kelsi asked.

"Of course he is. We're going to sing a duet," Sharpay spoke for the first time since she sat down by them.

"Well I guess I am," Ryan laughed. "Any of you guys?"

"No, I'm swamped with school work, clubs, and other activities. Plus I'm not a performer," Taylor said.

"I'm going to play piano for contestants that need me," Kelsi said.

"I'm going to sing a song. I wasn't going to at first because of my stage fright but Troy convinced me to," Gabriella said. Sharpay listened closely to what Gabriella said. She could tell Gabriella wanted Troy for herself.

"What song are you singing?" Ryan asked.

"I'm gonna sing an original song. I wrote in about a month ago." Gabriella said.

The rest of the night was just chit chat and the guys played basketball practically the whole time. When everyone loaded into their cars, Sharpay made sure to get the middle seat so she could snuggle up to Troy. Troy was having fun with his friends but didn't see Gabriella much so he decided to drop Sharpay off first. He walked her to her door.

"Troy, you should have dropped her off first so that you could come inside," Sharpay said. Troy was ignoring her though. He gave her a peck on the cheek, said goodnight, and turned to walk away. Sharpay didn't like how Troy was acting and stormed into her house. Troy got into the truck and his smile returned.

"So did you have fun tonight Gabby?" Troy asked looking deep into her eyes. Gabriella smiled at him. She always felt a little light headed when he looked at her like that.

"Yeah, except I didn't get to see you much. And we got stuck babysitting Sharpay," Gabriella said.

"Sorry about that. I just needed some time with the guys. Thanks for doing that," Troy said.

"It's fine. We should hang out this weekend though. Just us, no Sharpay," Gabriella said. She knew he'd have plans but she missed spending time with him.

"That sounds fun. I'll call you. I'm not sure what's going on this weekend," Troy said. Gabriella knew that they wouldn't be hanging out. She faked a smile. Troy's truck pulled up to Gabriella's house and she climbed out of the truck.

"Thanks for the ride, Wildcat," Gabriella said and walked up the driveway and into her house.

* * *

It had been a week since the party and the talent show was today. Gabriella was freaking out and Troy was trying to calm her down.

"You are gonna do great. If you get scared just look at me and pretend you are just singing to me," Troy said. If only he knew the song was meant for him.

"I'll try that. Shouldn't you be with Sharpay? I mean, I don't want her to come in here and start yelling or kill me," Gabriella said laughing a little.

"She doesn't have stage fright. She's fine plus she's probably still rehearsing with Ryan," Troy said. "Well you are going on in a minute so I'm gonna go grab my seat," he said then left the backstage area.

Gabriella stepped out on stage and took a deep breath. The music started playing and she found Troy's face. He was smiling at her and she closed her eyes and began to sing.

"You're on the phone with your girlfriend  
She's upset  
She's going off about that something you said  
'Cuz she doesn't get your humor like I do...  
I'm in the room  
It's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do'

But she wears short skirts  
I wear T-shirts  
She's cheer Captain  
And I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up  
And find what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see,  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Walkin' the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey isn't this easy

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say your fine  
I know you better then that  
Hey whatcha doing with a girl like that

She wears high heels  
I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up  
And find what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see  
You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know  
Baby...  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Oh'  
I remember you drivin' to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know you're about to cry  
And I know your favorite songs  
And you tell me about your dreams  
Think I know where you belong  
Think I know it's with me...

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you see  
You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time  
How could you not know  
Baby...  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

You belong with me...

Have you ever thought just maybe...  
You belong with me

You belong with me..." Gabriella sang the final note and the audience applauded. Gabriella stepped off stage and smiled widely. She did it. She sang her song and didn't freeze up. Troy ran up to her and hugged her.

"You were amazing Gabby. You should totally win," Troy said.

"You shouldn't say that. Sharpay will kill you," Gabriella laughed.

"Whatever. Sharpay always wins, but this year I think you are gonna win my friend," Troy said. Ryan, Kelsi, Taylor, and Chad rushed up to Gabriella.

"That was amazing," Kelsi said.

"That's a tough act to follow," Ryan added.

"Man, Gabby. I didn't know you could sing like that," Chad said.

"So who's the song about? I mean it can't be about Marcus Beacon, can it?" Taylor asked.

"Marcus, why would you think it's about him. I don't like him at all," Gabriella said.

"Well in the song is says she's cheer captain and cheer captain is Marcus' girlfriend Amanda," Taylor said.

"I made that part up. Some of the song lyrics don't apply to the person the song is about. And by the way, I'm not telling who it's about," Gabriella said.

"Why not? I bet he would totally dump his girlfriend for you," Chad said.

"Thanks, but I don't want him to like me just because I wrote a song about him," Gabriella said. Troy was being really quiet. Did he know?

"Well I have to go do my number with Sharpay," Ryan said and left.

"I should go sit down, Sharpay will kill me if I don't watch her performance," Troy said and headed out into the auditorium. Taylor noticed the look on Gabriella's face when Troy mentioned Sharpay.

"It's about Troy isn't it? He's the guy you like?" Taylor said. How could she not notice it before?

"What?! Of course not. We are just friends, nothing more," Gabriella said. No one appeared to be buying it.

"Gabby, this is perfect. You have to tell Troy. He would totally choose you over Sharpay then we wouldn't have to deal with her anymore," Chad said.

"Guys, just shut up. I don't like Troy and Troy certainly doesn't like me. If any of you tell him the song is about him, which it's not, then I will hunt you down. Just drop it guys," Gabriella said then walked away.

"We have to get those two together. They are perfect for each other. I thinking this might be hard though. I don't know if Troy will break up with Sharpay," Taylor said.

"I'll talk to him. These two need to get together. Just leave it to me," Chad said.

"Oh boy. This could go horribly wrong. We'll just have to help him out a little," Taylor said and she and Kelsi ran after Chad.

Sharpay had just finished her song and the crowd applauded. The judges took a moment to tally up everyone's scores then handed the ballot to the principal.

"We had a lot of great acts this year. East High is full of talented students. This year's runner up for the talent show is Ryan and Sharpay Evans!" the principal announced. Sharpay was shocked that she hadn't won. She took the small trophy from the principal and stormed off. Ryan said his thanks and ran after his sister.

"And the winner of East High's Annual Talent Show is Miss Gabriella Montez!" the principal said and the crowd cheered. Gabriella was shocked but made her way up the steps of the stage to receive her trophy. She said her thanks and took her trophy.

"I told you that you were gonna win," Troy said. Gabriella smiled.

"Shouldn't you be comforting Sharpay. I mean she just lost. She's probably going crazy," Gabriella said laughing.

"She'll get over it," Troy said. "Well I gotta go. I'm shooting hoops with Chad," said running off.

* * *

Troy was shooting some free throws when Chad came up to him.

"So what do you think about Gabriella writing this song about some guy. Who do you think it is?" Chad asked.

"I don't know who it's about. Gabriella seemed determined to keep it a secret though," Troy said.

"I don't know either but I'm thinking about asking her out," Chad said trying to get a rise out of Troy.

"What?" Troy asked dropping the ball.

"Well Gabby is pretty cool. She likes basketball, she is easy to talk to and isn't high maintenance. I think I might ask her out. If it's okay with you," Chad said watching Troy's face very carefully.

"Why would I care? If you want to date Gabby go ahead," Troy said trying to keep his cool. He couldn't believe that Chad was really going to ask out Gabby and he was even more flabbergasted by how much it was bothering him. They are just friends, right?

"Dude you are so stupid," Chad said surprising Troy.

"Excuse me?" Troy said.

"I said I was gonna ask Gabriella out and it doesn't even bother you," Chad said raising his voice.

"Is it supposed to bother me? I have a girlfriend, why would I mind if you asked out one of our friends?" Troy asked.

"It's suppose to bother you because I know deep down that you like her. And I think that somewhere in that thick skull of yours, you know that that song Gabi wrote is about you!" Chad said loudly.

"I don't know what you are talking about. That song is not about me and I have a girlfriend," Troy said unconvincingly.

"Sharpay isn't your girlfriend. She's your master. She dictates everything you do! You can't hang out with us anymore without having to drag her along. She's threatened by Gabi for a reason," Chad said.

"And what's that reason?" Troy asked.

"Because even Sharpay knows that you two are supposed to be together! Sharpay and all those other girlfriends of yours will never compare to Gabi. I think you're just too scared to admit your feelings because you don't want to get hurt. And that's ridiculous because Gabi's been into you practically since the day she met you. I think you owe it to her and to yourself to give it a shot before Sharpay fully turns your life upside down and you lose Gabi all together," Chad said dropping the ball on the court and walking away leaving Troy dumbfounded.

"Wow. I didn't know you could give such an amazing speech Chad," Taylor said clapping. She had been by the door of the gym listening to the entire conversation.

"I think I surprised myself a little bit. You know, after we get Troy and Gabi hooked up, I'm going to find you a guy," Chad said slipping his arm around Taylor's shoulders.

"Oh really? Are ideas of who you'll be hooking me up with?" Taylor said smiling.

"I have a person in mind," Chad said as they walked down the hall. After Operation Troyella was complete, he was definitely going to ask Taylor out.

Troy stood in the gym for a few more minutes before heading home. His mind was so jumbled up with thoughts. Did he like Gabi? Why was he bothered to know that she liked some mystery guy? Why did it freak him out to think that he might be that guy? Why was he hoping he was that guy? He has a girlfriend, right?

* * *

"You okay son?" Troy's dad, Jack, asked as he walked in the front door.

"Yeah, I just have a lot on my mind," Troy answered.

"What's troubling you? Is it basketball? Gabi? Friends? That girlfriend of yours?" Jack asked.

"Why did you put Gabi before Sharpay? You didn't even use Sharpay's name," Troy asked wondering why his parents too seemed to think Sharpay was wrong for him.

"Gabi's your best friend, but I haven't seen her around here much so I was wondering if you guys were having problems. And Sharpay, you know how I feel about her," Jack said. "She's no Gabi," he mumbled quietly so that Troy could barely hear it.

"What? Why does everyone say things like that? Why do you compare Gabi and Sharpay?" Troy asked getting frustrated.

"I just think that Gabi would be a much better choice for you Troy. She supports you, you have a lot in common, and you know she would never make you choose between her and your friends. You seem less happy these days Troy. I don't know for sure why, but I think it's because you've been spending all your time with Sharpay and not enough time with your friends, especially Gabi," Jack said. He was so tired of Sharpay's treatment of his son. Jack could tell Gabriella like Troy, and if Troy would pull his head of his ass, he would see that he too likes Gabriella.

"You guys don't know anything! Sharpay is my girlfriend and I like her. Gabi is just a friend. I don't like her like that and she certainly doesn't like me like that," Troy said.

"Are you sure about that? I heard that song she sang at the talent show. That boy sounds awfully familiar. Don't you think?" Jack asked and then walked into his den leaving Troy once again to think about his problems.

* * *

The next day at school, Troy was on edge. He was trying to pay full attention to everything that happened today. He needed to be objective and really watch how Gabriella and Sharpay acted around him and each other.

"Hey Troy! You look really focused," Gabriella pointed out. Troy took a moment to look at Gabriella's full appearance. She was wearing slim fitting dark blue jeans and a wildcat t-shirt with a pair of converse. Her hair was down and her curls were intact. Troy thought she looked beautiful, but was confused even more by the fact that he was checking Gabriella out. He was suddenly starting to realize that he was attracted to Gabriella.

"Are you okay?" Gabriella asked giggling.

"You have the cutest laugh," Troy said without thinking.

"Thanks," Gabriella said blushing. Since when did Troy say things like that to her?

"Baby, there you are. There is an open mike night tonight and we totally have to go. You should sing with me," Sharpay said as she batted her eyelashes while slipping her arm through Troy's.

"I don't sing Sharpay. We can go if you want, I guess," Troy said sounding unsure. He glanced over at Gabriella and could tell she felt uncomfortable with Sharpay there. "Gabriella you should come too and the rest of the gang."

"Sure that'll be fun. I'm going to go to class," Gabriella said just wanting to get away from Sharpay. It hurt too much to see them together.

"Wait Gabriella, I'll walk to class," Troy said slipping out of Sharpay's grasp to join Gabriella.

"But Troy, you're walking me to class!" Sharpay said.

"Shar I walk you to class everyday, I need to talk to Gabriella," Troy said confusing Gabi. Why would Troy want to walk her to class over Sharpay. Gabriella could only fear the worst.

"Fine if you insist. We'll walk her to class first," Sharpay said obviously not getting the message.

"No Shar. I want to speak to Gabi alone. I'll see you later," Troy said as he walked off with Gabi.

"Wow! Well what did you want to talk about?" Gabi asked.

"I was going to ask what you think of Sharpay." Troy said.

"Um, she's okay I guess. What do you mean?" Gabi asked.

"I mean do you think I should be with her?" Troy asked trying to see how Gabi really felt. He needed to know that Gabi really did like him.

"Do you think you should be with her? It doesn't matter what I think. You should be with someone that makes you happy and makes you feel safe. Someone that you always wanna be around and someone that you can trust and count on. Someone that's going to think you are amazing even on your worst day and someone that is going to love you for exactly who you are," Gabriella said looking straight into Troy's deep blue eyes.

"I think I've found that person," Troy said looking intensely into Gabi's chocolate brown eyes.

"That's good. I hope you two are happy together. This is my class, bye" Gabi said rushing into class. She was heartbroken to know that Troy had found that special someone already. How could he think Sharpay was the one for him? Troy on the other hand was having the opposite thoughts. His mind was not on Sharpay, but on Gabi. She was that person for him and if he really thought about it, he'd liked Gabi forever, but never wanted to risk the friendship. He was going to prove to Gabi that she was that person for him and hopefully that he was the one for her too. He needed to solve the Sharpay problem first though.

* * *

Troy headed over to Sharpay's locker during lunch period. He was prepared for all hell to break loose. And to probably be hit and screamed at.

"Sharpay we need to talk," Troy said using the words no one wants to here.

"About what?" Sharpay said getting a bit worried.

"I think we should break up," Troy said bluntly.

"What?!" Sharpay screamed bringing attention to them. "You can't break up with me. Is this about her?"

"Who?" Troy said.

"Don't act like you don't know. You're dumping me for that nerd. I am so much better than her. You will rue the day you left me for that hag," Sharpay said slapping him across the face. "Oh and FYI we're done. Yeah, I ended this relationship, not the other way around." Sharpay stormed off leaving Troy in the dust.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Troy said sitting down at the lunch table with his friends.

"What's up dude? We're the old ball and chain?" Chad asked laughing.

"I got rid of her," Troy said causing the other to get confused.

"What do you mean, you got rid of her?" Taylor asked. She was leaning in closer as if he was going to be telling them a top secret message.

"I dumped her, well she'll say she dumped me, but it was my idea to break up," Troy said earning high-fives from the guys.

"Finally man. You know how long I've been waiting for this day?" Chad joked.

"Yeah and to celebrate, let's all go to open mike night tonight at the diner," Troy said smiling a true smile for the first time in a while. Gabriella was grinning inside at the news that Troy was no longer with Sharpay, but who was his special someone then?

* * *

The gang arrived at the diner and Gabriella signed up after Troy persuaded her to and he even put his name on the list as well.

"I thought you didn't sing?" Gabriella teased.

"I thought I'd try something new tonight," Troy said giving Gabriella his megawatt smile that made her heart flutter. After a string of amateur performances and one scary performance from an angry Sharpay, Troy was called on stage shocking people.

"I'm going to sing a song for someone special," Troy said. Kelsi sat down at the piano and started to play.

"Everybody wants to be loved

Every once in a while

We all need someone to hold on

Just like a helpless child, yeah

can you whisper in my ear, let me know is alright

It's been a long time coming

down this road and now I know

what I've been waitin' for

and like a lonely highway

I'm tryin to get home

Ooo, love's been a long time comin'

You can look for a lifetime

you can love for a day ,you can think

you've got everything but everything is

nothing when you throw it away, yeah

then you look in my eyes

and I have it all once again

It's been a long time coming

down this road and now I know

what I've been waitin' for

and like a lonely highway

I'm tryin to get home

Ooo, love's been a long time comin'

Didn't know I was lost till you find me, uh huh

Didn't know I was blind, but now I see

Can you whisper in my ear, let me know it's alright

It's been a long time coming

down this road and now I know

what I've been searching for

Oh, been a long, long highway and now I see

Ooo, love's been a long time comin'

Oh, been a long time

Love's been a long time comin'"

Troy looked at Gabriella the entire time he sang. When Troy finished he got a round of applause and he gave Gabriella a wink earning a very confused look and a blush in return.

* * *

"I think that pep talk I gave him worked. I was all prepared to have boys hit on Gabi and make Troy all jealous, but I think he won't be needing our help anymore," Taylor said amazed by Troy's turn around.

"I thought for sure we were going to have to get on his case and do some scheming but I guess not," Chad said scooting his chair closer to Taylor's.

"Do you think Gabriella realized that Troy was singing to her?" Taylor asked.

"I hope so. Well now that Operation TG is over. You wanna go out sometime?" Chad asked smiling but secretly nervous.

"I'd love to, movies?" Taylor said.

"This Saturday?" Chad asked and Taylor nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile Gabi was getting ready to go on stage. She was fully freaking out. She had noticed Troy staring at her throughout his song and the way he seemed to be flirting with her. She had to be imaging these things right?

"And now Miss Gabriella will be singing a song for you," the DJ announced as Gabriella walked on stage and took a deep breath. Troy had disappeared from his seat causing Gabriella to worry, but when the music started she let it take her over.

"I've got a lot of things  
I have to do..  
All these distractions  
Our future's coming soon  
We're being pulled  
A hundred different directions  
But whatever happens  
I know I've got you

You're on my mind you're in my heart  
It doesn't matter where we are

We'll be alright  
Even if we're miles apart"

Out of nowhere Troy appeared and started singing along with Gabriella.

"All I wanna do,  
Is be with you be with you  
there's nothing we can't do  
Just wanna be with you  
Only you  
No matter where life takes us nothing can break us apart...  
(You know it's true)  
I just wanna be with you" Troy sang looking into Gabriella's eyes hoping she would get the message. Troy look Gabriella's hand in his as the two began to sing again.

"You know how life can be  
It changes over night  
it's sunny, but raining, but it's alright  
A friend like you..  
Always makes it easy  
I know that you kidding me every time.

Through every up through every down  
You know I'll always be around  
Through everything you can count on me..

All I wanna do,  
Is be with you be with you  
there's nothing we can't do  
Just wanna be with you  
Only you  
No matter where life takes us nothing can break us apart...  
(You know it's true)  
I just wanna be with you (I just wanna be with you)

The sun will always shine, that's how you make me feel

We're gonna be alright 'cause what we have is real

And we will always be together

All I wanna do,  
Is be with you be with you  
there's nothing we can't do  
Just wanna be with you  
Only you  
No matter where life takes us nothing can break us apart...  
(You know it's true)  
I just wanna be with you

All I wanna do (All that I wanna do)

Just be with you

All I wanna do (oh only you)

Just be with you

All I wanna do

I Just be with you (is be with you)

All I wanna do

I just wanna be with you" Troy and Gabriella sang directly to each other. Once again the crowd cheered immensely for the couple. The two left the stage never letting go of each other's hands.

* * *

"I meant that you know," Troy said grinning at Gabriella.

"Meant what?" Gabriella said relinquishing his hand only to have him capture hers again.

"I wanna be with _you_," Troy said emphasizing the "you."

"What are you saying?" Gabriella asked not believing her ears.

"I'm saying you were right, I belong with you. Always have. When you told me the kind of person I should be with, I realized that that wasn't Sharpay. That special someone is you," Troy said making Gabriella start to tear up. "Hey, don't cry," Troy said trying to wipe away her tears.

"Sorry, it's just I've been waiting for you to figure that out forever," Gabi said blushing slightly at her confession.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to tell you. People kept trying to tell me and make me see what was right in front of my face, but I obvious wasn't paying attention. Gabi, will you be my girlfriend" Troy said slightly nervous that she would deny him his one wish.

"I'd be honored," Gabriella said giggly as Troy lifted her off the ground and spun her around. He placed her on her feet and leaned down making their lips meet in the perfect first kiss.

"TROY! Guess what, I asked... never mind. I'll tell you later," Chad said running back to Taylor. Troy and Gabriella didn't even notice their friend because they were too wrapped up in each other. Chad would tell Troy his good news later, but right now he needed to tell Taylor that Operation Troyella was a success.


End file.
